Sarah's Story
by Final Authority
Summary: Hitaus, Maysueness... In earth's future an evil overlord has taken over. A girl named Sarah has been chosen to stop him. In order to do so Sarah must aquire these powerful crystals that are being held prize for the SSBM tournament.R&R please!
1. It begins

A/N: Hi!!!! I just wanted to tell u a couple things before I start. This is my first fan fic so go easy on me k? I also wanted to notify you of a few things. I have separated the Ice Climbers because it wouldn't be fair to have them together against the other people and I added 2 characters of my own, and added King DeDeDe because I can. This story is told from Sarah's POV. So....um...that's it.

Yeah.....

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or Nintendo but I do own Sarah and Adrian. Yay!!!

Chapter 1: It begins.

I walked into the stadium. There was an uneasy atmosphere amongst the other competitors. The only sounds heard were some hushed whispers between some of the people. Most however were quiet. I was surprised by the other competitors. Some of them weren't even human. There was a fox that was standing upright like a human. He talked in a hushed whisper to a falcon-like person. They both wore jackets and I suppose they were friends. The fox caught me looking at him so I turned away. My gaze fell upon a boy around the age of 17. The thing that was most interesting about him was his clothes. He wore a green tunic, white tights and a green hat. His blond bangs came out over the hat and framed his face. I noticed the fact he had a sword in its sheath around his back along with his shield. I wished I had a sheath. I had to hold my sword. I was tired of holding it but I was too afraid to set it down. I also noticed although this boy had a human face he obviously wasn't human. He had long pointed ears, like an elf. I couldn't help but to think of LOTR as I watched him. He was intently staring at something. I followed his gaze to a man with bright red hair and an evil look on his face. He smirked at the boy and showed him the back of his hand. On it was the symbol of three golden triangles shining brightly. The boy scowled and turned away. Just then I heard a voice among the whispers. "Attention! May I have your attention please?" Everyone turned to look at an announcer in the middle of the room. "For the first round of the SSBM tournament you will be divided into teams." He looked around. "The teams are as followed, Team 1 will be Sarah, Link and Pikachu." I walked up when I heard my name called and waited for my teammates. I was surprised to see the blonde haired boy walk up. He nodded at me as a greeting and leaned against the wall. _Link_, I thought _nice name._ Our other teammate came to quite a shock. It was a yellow colored creature with red checks and black eyes. "Pika!" It said happily. I have no idea what that meant but I said hi to it guessing "pika" was a greeting. Link said nothing. The announcer cleared his throat and continued. "Team 2 will be Zelda, Samus, and Peach...." Zelda was obviously a princess. She had long blond hair and the triangle symbol earrings that dangled off her long Link-like ears. She wore a long pink dress with intricate designs. She smiled and waved at Link who smiled and bowed in return. Peach was also a princess. You could tell by her big, puffy, pink dress. Suddenly I felt under dressed. I was wearing a poncho with jeans and my favorite pair of sneakers. The next girl however wasn't a princess. Samus was wearing a hi-tech space suit and a helmet that hid her face. She and the others were talking seriously to won another in low voices when the announcer continued. "Team 3 will be Ness, Young Link and Kirby. Team 4 is Marth, Roy and King Dedede. Team 5 will be Lugi,Yoshi and Donkey Kong. Team 6 is Gannondorf, Bowser and Adrian. I suddenly had a really bad feeling about something. Something dark and evil in here. At first I thought it was that red haired man Gannondorf or that turtle like thing Bowser (A/N yes I know he's a koopa but Sarah doesn't) but no it seemed to be coming from Adrian. Weird. I was about to ask Link he knew anything about Adrian but by the look on his face he seemed to busy thinking about Gannondorf so I decided not to bother him. The announcer continued. "Team 7 will be Mr. Game and Watch, Jigglypuff and Popo. Team 8 will be Dr. Mario, Mewtwo and (A/N I'm missing someone please review and tell me who it is. Then I'll revise it. Please!!!) Team 9 is Falco, pichu and Nana. We have set up a hotel next door." _Convenient _I thought. "You'll be staying with you're teams. The first match will begin tomorrow at 7:00 am. Good night." That was it and everyone began to leave. I started out too when a voice called my name. "So you're from Earth to huh?" it said. I spun around to see who it was. There was a boy behind me with black hair, a baseball cap and he was holding a baseball bat. He looked about my age (13). He grinned. "My name's Ness. I already know yours from the team announcements. Nice to meet ya!" I smiled. I was relieved to see someone from Earth.

"Nice to meet you to, so you're here from the same reason I am right." Ness's face darkened as he nodded.

"Yes..." he said softly. "We can't afford to lose. We need the crystals."

"We can win, we can beat him....." I said. "Come on we'd better go. Everyone else already left."

A/N The end of Chapter 1. Yay!!! Please R & R. Thanx!!!


	2. My story

A/N Hi readers!!!! Please review!!!!!!! Um..... That's all I really wanted to say.........

Link: (grins) No it's not.

How would u know?

Link: grins u forgot the disclaimer

O yeah.........

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM (although I wish I did) but I do own Sarah and Adrian.  
Link: Yay!

Chapter 2: My story

When I got to the room Link and Pikachu were already there. The room was fairly big and very fancy. There were two beds on one side and another bed on the other and there was a curtain that divided the room in half. I drew back the curtain and flopped down on my bed. How did I get here? Why was I picked to come? Why? These thoughts flooded into my head as tears streamed down my face. Nobody noticed. Pikachu was asleep and Link was looking at some instrument he had. It was an ocarina. He began to play a beautiful song that made me feel a bit better. It was a long story about how I got here. On earth everything has been hell lately. Mysterious armies of have been coming out of nowhere and has been conquering countries. Life has been lived in constant fear. They hadn't conquered America yet but we knew it would be soon. I had been having dreams lately... really weird dreams. A voice kept calling to me. It was a girl's voice that I had never heard before. It kept telling me to get the sword and find the crystals. I would sit and ponder these dreams until one night I figured it out. My father owned a museum in town. In it he had a sword. A gorgeous sword from the renaissance times. It was his pride. No museum could ever have a nicer sword then this. He would take me there to look at it all the time. There was a legend around the sword though. It was said it could take you to different worlds. My dad didn't believe it, of course, and neither did I. I had remembered the legend that night and pieced it all together one night. Of course I was skeptical at first. Perhaps it was just a dream? I would ask myself. However I knew in my heart it wasn't. The next night I got dressed quickly in a poncho and jeans and then snuck into my parents room and took the keys to the museum. I knew this was risky but it was something I had to do. I got on my bike and left for the museum. When I got there I started running through the long halls to find it. I found it on the 2nd floor with the medieval stuff. I shattered the slipcase with my fist (lucky I took karate huh?) and took out the sword. It had a mysterious glow to it unlike I had ever seen. I looked away from it and around the museum. _Maybe I should take a shield or something_? I thought_ Nah too heavy. Maybe I should take a dagger instead ya know just in case_. I took a small dagger down from the shelf and pocketed it now unsure of what to do. I held the sword in my hand and looked it over. It was beautiful. It had some kind of semi-precious stones in the hilt. I looked closely at it. I touched one of the stones and was surprised when it fell into my hand. _They come out;_ I thought _that doesn't make much sense._ Then I realized. _I'm supposed to put the crystals in! But where am I going to find the crystals? _I thought about the legend and remembered the sword can take me to other worlds. _The legend said nothing about how it can do that. _As I realized I had come to a dead end I swung the sword at the air in frustration and dropped to my knees. _It's hopeless_ I thought. _I really wish I could get to where the crystals are. Take me to them._ I thought at the sword. _Nothing more I can do then that. _I got up to leave but stopped when I saw a puff of smoke in the air. I swirled around me faster and faster and it got bigger and bigger until I couldn't see anything. I blacked out. When I awoke I was lying on the grass. _Wait grass? _I thought _how did I get outside_? I got up and looked around. I saw a huge arena and some bored looking man at a desk in the front. I got up and went over. He straightened up and looked at me. "Hello" he said "Are you here to sign up for the tournament?"

"Tournament? What tournament?" I asked.

"Why the SSBM tournament of course! The prize are these nifty crystals." He replied. _Nifty?_ I thought _who says that anymore?_ (A/N sorry to all people who like that word)

"Ok sign me up!" I said happy I found the crystals. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"There's an entry fee miss. Have you got any money?" he inquired. My heart sank. _Entry fee...I didn't think I'd need any money. Now what?_ "Oh wait miss what's you're name?"

"Sarah." I replied

"Oh then go in someone already paid for your entry." He said. I immediately thought about the voice. _Who is it?_

"Sarah you there?" I heard a voice snapping me out of my memories.

"Huh? Oh sorry Link I was thinking about something. What's the matter?"

"I just wanted to tell you our team color was blue so wear that color tomorrow."

"What do ya mean? I only have one pair of clothing." I said worried.

"Everyone was supposed to bring pairs of clothing of the colors red, blue and green. Remember?" he said sighing. Just as I was about to say something but there was a knock at the door. Link got up. "I'll get it." There was a man in a uniform there holding a package.

"Is Sarah here?" he asked.

"Yes" replied Link leaving it at that.

"Um...I have a package for her."

"Well good for you." Said Link obviously enjoying this game.

"Can you give it to her...please?"

"Yes of course. Have a nice day." He said closing the door and putting the package on my bed. "What is it?" he asked curiously. "Were you excepting something?"

"No" I replied opening it. In it were the articles of closing and a sheath for my sword.

A/N Yay! Chapter 2 is done.

Link: Good for you. Don't forget to review!

Please?


	3. I hate mornings

A/N Hi again!!!! Link's gonna do the disclaimer this time!

Link: Y should I?

A/N Cause I command it.

Link: sigh... Xaio23 does not own SSBM but she owns Sarah and Adrian so live with it.

Toan: Yeah!

A/N Toan where did u come from? Oh well here's chapter 3

Chapter 3: I hate mornings

"Sarah.....Sarah? SARAH WAKE UP!!!!!" cried a voice loudly.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MY LIFE!?" I screamed sitting up. Link was standing there over my bed.

"um.....we gotta go for the tournament now so um...get up and get dressed and we'll go." He said a little taken back by my sudden outburst. He left closing the curtains behind him. I growled and got out of bed.

"I hate mornings...." When we finally got to the stadium it was still dark out. "What time is it?" I asked him. He grinned.

"I understand why you would ask me about time but I honestly don't know...Princess

Zelda told me to come now...." I looked at him confused. (A/N Ha she doesn't know he's the Hero of time! I laugh at her not understandinginess. No it's not a word! Lol) Just then Link looked past me and bowed. I turned to see Zelda standing there with Peach and Samus behind her. Realizing Zelda was a princess I curtseyed. Zelda was surprised.

"Link! You know you don't need to bow I've known you for a while now."

"Yes princess" said Link. I could tell he was doing that to annoy her.

"And Sarah please don't curtsey you don't have too." she said smiling. Just then I recognized her voice.

"You're the one whose been contacting me!" I exclaimed happily. Zelda nodded.

"You're correct. When I heard your world was in trouble I decided to invite you here and give you a chance to save it. You see. It's hard to explain but we had trapped a man named Gannondorf in the Sacred Realm and saved our world. But we underestimated his power after restarting time the seal broke freeing him. He sensed the powers of the crystals and came here in search of them. We followed him here. We knew if we won the crystals he could still steal them one day. However if you win them you'll bring them to your world. Your sword's magic will protect you and you'll be safe. He can't get his hands on the crystals then."  
"But why me?" I asked still confused.

"The sword's magic would only respond to you. Let me ask you this. Did anyone else ever break into your museum?" she inquired.

"Yeah...you mean you told them to get the sword?"

"Yes. The sword wouldn't respond to them but I knew it would work for you."she stated. I was still confused but I asked no more.

"So then you paid for me to get in. Right?"

"Right." I turned to Link.

"Did you know?" I asked. He nodded. _Great...their world and mine are both depending on me._ I thought. _I'm screwed. _

"I've never used a sword! How can you be depending on me?" Link put his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be surprised at how good you really are." he said smiling. I bowed my head worriedly . Then Samus spoke up.

"This ain't gonna be easy you know. You'd better learn to fight and fight well." she said. "Can you do this? Or are ya gonna drop out now?" I shook my head.

"I can't drop out..."

"Then live with it." she said. Not exactly the pep talk I wanted but close enough. Then Peach started.

"You know if your gonna save our worlds then show some spirit!" I looked up.

"_Our_ worlds?" I asked.

"Yeah Bowser wants the power of the crystals too" she said "So me, Mario and the others joined the tournament to beat him. Then Zelda told us about her plan so I decided to go with that instead."

"Pika!" said Pikachu jumping onto my shoulder.

"Um...thanks Pikachu" I said as looked around at everyone.

"I'll fight..." By now the other competitors had arrived. People began to flood the stadium seats. The announcer walked in the middle of the stadium.

"The rules are simple. Try to knock our oppenet out of bounds or fight until they concede. Will Teams 1 and


End file.
